donner sa langue au chat
by shinigami-sama78
Summary: que faire lorsque qu'on a 16 ans , on est roux , shinigami et amoureux d'un arrancar violent et destructeur, et que ce dernier vous ramene chez lui?
1. chapitre 1 : le pari

les personnages ne sont pas a moi ( sinon il ferait toujours des truc pas très catholique

du lemon de la romance ( un petit peu ) de l'humour car j'adore

ichigo est un lycéen de 15 ans , son seule problème , il est shinigami et doit se battre contre les hollow alors que les autre lycéen révise leur cours et lorsqu'il doit se battre contre un arrancar violent destructeur et malheureusement super sexy il ne va plus savoir ou donner de la tête surtout quand se dernier lui déclare sa flamme .

chapitre 1 : le pari 

Ichigo était assis sur son lit , contemplant son badge de shinigami tout en pensant a l'on des plus puissant adversaires qu'il eu combattu depuis qu'il a commençait a être shinigami .

cette adversaires était fort , très fort même bien que casse-pied c'était l'un des rare ennemi qu'il n'avait pas envie de tuait mais juste le revoir , juste le recombattre encore une ce type avez transperçait sa meilleure amie ,l'envoyant au seuil de la mort , mais bizarrement il ne lui en voulait plus

Ichigo était toujours en train de pensait lorsque son badge sonna lui indiquant que des hollow était proche.

S'en perdre de temps il sortit de sa chambre par la fenêtre après être sortit de son corps .

et le roux vu l'être qui avait fait intrusion dans ses penser : mesurant environ 1m85 et pesant 80 kg ,la veste ouverte laissant voir un torse musclée et bronzée, des yeux et des cheveux bleu...

- Grimmjow souffla le roux

- Yo Ichigo sa va comme tu veux , prêt a te faire explosait la face ?

-je vois qu'on t'a coupée un bras s'étonna Ichigo.

- Ouais sinon se serait pas équitable pour toi même si avec 2 bras en moins tu serait toujours pas fichu de me battre lança Grimmjow.

- tu veux pariais, je te botte le cul quand je veux répliqua le roux.

- OK si je gagnes tu viens avec moi a las noches et tu de vient une de mes fraccions ( rappelons qu'elle son toute morte ) et si tu gagnes je devient ton serviteur et reste ici.

- OK tope là.

clap et le combat commenca

Ichigo mis son masque de hollow en sachant que si le problème n'était pas fini avant 11 secondes il n'avaient aucune chance de le vaincre et malheureusement pour lui 11 secondes plus tard se n'étaient toujours pas fini et il fût vaincu par Grimmjow qui le rattrapa en vol.

- Ta perdu Ichi tu rentre avec moi souffla Grimmjow a l'oreille de Ichigo tout en affichant un sourire carnassier.

derrière lui Ulquiorra apparut dans un garganta .

-Oï, Ulqui j'ai le droit de ramené ma proie a las noches.

-Oui tu peux repndit laconiquement Ulquiorra avec sa tête inexpressive. Yami , Luppi on rentre .

- Tient tu a le droit a un shinigami ,grimmjow ? questionna Luppi.

- Ces le shinigami qui ma coupée un bras ses sa ?

-Ouais mes il est a moi souris grimmjow.

-dommage s'attrista yami .

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla , il se trouvait dans une salle toute blanche ,sur un lit blanc .

Il essaya de se rappelait se qui s'était passé et se souvint l'apparition de grimmjow , le pari , le combat , sa défaite et il en déduis qu'il était a las noches :

-super , soupira Ichigo je suis coincé la ou abrite mes ennemis et je suis la "fraccion" de l'un des plus dangereux . enfin sa pourrait être pire ils auraient pus me tuer .

ils essaya de se levait et vit des vêtement.

- blanc bien évidemment

entreprit de les mettre est après s'être battu pendant 10 bonne minute avec ses habit ,il sortit des sa nouvelle chambre et découvrit les lieux avec un certain émerveillement, un sofa et plusieurs fauteuil était disposer autour d'une table et devant un écran de télé. Il descendit les escalier menant à sa chambre et vit un autre escalier menant surement a une autre chambre qui devait être celle de Grimmjow .

Il entreprit d'aller voir dans cette chambre et vit Grimmjow dormir comme un ange .Il referma la porte avec douceur et redescendit au salon ou il vit que des plateau repas était poser sur la table basse,

il prit l'un des plateau repas est mangea les céréales avec du lait toute en pensant a se qu'il devait n'allait pas s'enfuir cela allé contre son sens de l'honneur mais si il restait sa famille aller s'inquieter

et il douté fortement que grimmjow le laisse partir gentiment :fallait pas rêvait il n'êtes pas ici en colonie de vacances mais en temps que prisonnier de guerre .

Un bruit de porte l'interrompit dans ses pensé et il vit que grimmjow s'était levé

-yo Ichigo, bien dormi moi perso s'était pas mal s'exclama Grimmjow de sa voix ensommeillé

- pas trop mal, mais ses vêtements son trop moulant j'ai l'impression qu'on peut tout voir

-si tu veux on peut la changer pour quelque chose de plus grand l'informa Grimmjow

- ses vrai se réjouissis le roux

-non! Ahahaha tu devrait voir la tête que tu tire c'est hilarant se moqua Grimmjow tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire

Ichigo était médusé il regardé Grimmjow en sentant l'envie lui en foutre une dans la face

mais il se retint au dernier moment car il ne savait pas se que le sexta attendait de lui ni ses obligations envers le bleuté.Il demanda a la place :

-qu'est ce que je doit faire maintenant que je suis ici questionna le shinigami

-après que tu te soit doucher on ira voir aizen

-super soupira le roux je sens que sa va être une journée terrible

voila la fin de mon 1er chapitre mais ne vous inquieter pas :la suite arrive bientôt

s'il vous plait laissé des rewiews sa fait toujours plaisir

mettais de commentaire sa aide toujours pour la suite de l'histoire


	2. Chapter 2 : la nouvelle famille

Ichigo venait de prendre sa douche et Grimmjow l'attendait en mangeant son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il eut fini, ils sortirent de la pièce sans un mot et Ichigo détailla le bâtiment : c'était comme un ensemble de couloirs, longs, blancs, parsemé de piliers de tailles différentes, et les pièces étaient apparemment creusées à même le mur.

Grimmjow vit Ichigo regarder partout avec une tête d'ahuri et se dit qu'il devait être étonné de voir que les arrancars avaient le droit à de tels bâtiments alors que c'était des hollows. Et il se dit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprise quand il verrait la salle d'Aizen.  
>Il décida qu'il était temps qu'ils entament une conversation. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais le shinigami fut plus rapide que lui et lui dit :<p>

- Alors c'est ici que vous vivez, toi et tes pairs ?

- Ouais, c'est là où tu vas vivre à partir de maintenant. Même si c'est un peu glauque en blanc, on dirait le repaire d'un génie du mal. Bon, il nous reste à peu près 5 minutes avant d'arriver chez Aizen si tu dois me poser des questions c'est maintenant.

- Tu sais ce que va me faire Aizen quand on sera arrivé ?

- Il va sûrement te présenter tous les arrancars, et les espadas plus particulièrement ainsi que les fraccions. Au pire, il te tuera.

- Super, comme ça au moins je suis prêt à tout, soupira le plus jeune.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle d'Aizen et rentrèrent. Ichigo sentit aussitôt une aura meurtrière et tourna la tête pour voir un type avec une capuche bizarre, des cheveux noir qui tombaient ainsi qu'un bandeau sur l'œil à la manière de Kenpachi. Et il se promit de ne pas trop se rapprocher de ce type à l'avenir.

- Bonjour, cher Ichigo, bien dormi j'espère.

- Oui, ça va, grommela Ichigo.

- Bien, je vais te présenter ta nouvelle famille :

- Le n° 10 Yammy Rialgo, arrancar de la rage, mais tu le connais déjà, n'est ce pas ? Yammy se leva et fit craquer ses doigts.

- Le n° 9 Aaroniero Arleri, arrancar de la cupidité. Un type avec un tube et deux têtes lui dit bonjour d'une voix spectrale.

- Le n° 8 Szayel-Apporo Grantz, arrancar de la folie. Un arrancar avec les cheveux rose bonbon lui fit un sourire qui lui rappela celui du capitaine de la 12e division et il se dit qu'il ferait comme avec Mayuri, il ne s'en n'approcherait pas tout seul de peur de se faire disséquer.

-Le n° 7 Zomarie le roux, arrancar de l'ivresse. Un black se leva, le salua de la tête, et se rassit.

- Le n° 6 Grimmjow Jaggerjack, arrancar de la destruction. (bah tiens ça m'aurait étonné) Grimmjow resta assis en lui envoyant un sourire dont il avait le secret.

- Le n° 5 Nnoitra Jirga, arrancar du désespoir. Le type d'où sortaient les vagues meurtrières le regarda puis détourna le regard.

- Le n° 4 Ulquiorra Schiffer, arrancar du vide. Lui ne fit rien, il resta à regarder le vide devant lui.

- La n° 3 Tia Hallibel, arrancar du sacrifice. Elle le jaugea du regard puis fit comme Ulquiorra. Il remarqua qu'elle était la seule femme du groupe.

-Le n° 2 Barragan Luisenbarne, arrancar de la vieillesse. Un vieil homme le regarda et le roux eut l'impression qu'il voulait le tuer du regard.

- Le n° 1 Stark Coyote, l'arrancar de la solitude. Ce dernier roupillait tranquillement sur la table.

- Voila tu connais tes supérieurs. Tu seras la Fraccion de Grimmjow, tu devras vivre avec lui et le suivre à peu près partout, et faire tout ce qu'il te dira. Es-tu d'accord avec cela ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et il répondit un simple « oui ».


	3. Chapter 3 : le roux  puis la rousse

Chapitre 3 : le roux … puis la rousse

Chapitre 3 : Le roux puis la rousse

- Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, faites entrer les autre Fraccion, commanda Aizen.

Les porte s'ouvrirent et les Fraccions des différents Espadas entrèrent et Ichigo vit que la plupart se mirent derrière leur espada respectif et attendirent. Sauf une qui frappa le Primera Espada en criant :

- Oï, tu te réveilles Stark ? T'es en réunion là je te rappelle !

- Lilinette ? C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? Dis leur que je n'ai pas faim... dit alors l'Espada de sa voix ensommeillée, ce qui lui valut une bonne frappe derrière la tête.

- Tu te réveilles ou alors je te met ma tongue entre les deux yeux ! s'énerva la dénommée Lilinette.

- Hein ? Oh, excusez-moi maître Aizen, j'ai dû m'assoupir un petit moment.

- Un petit moment ? Ça va faire trente minutes que tu dors ! s'esclaffa Szayel.

- Bon, peut-on commencer ? demanda Aizen. Faites entrer le paquet que nous sommes venus chercher lors de notre dernière attaque.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant place à Orihime un peu perdue accompagnée des deux Fraccions d'Aizen.

- Que fait-elle là ? se demanda Ichigo. Je comprends pourquoi mes blessures ont guéri aussi vite et pourquoi Grimmjow a retrouvé son bras, elle a dû nous soigner.

- Inoue Orihime, avance je te prie, dit Aizen de sa voix mielleuse.

- D'accord, répondit-elle toute en s'avançant.

- Tu seras conduite aux appartements d'Ulquiorra es-tu d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit-elle laconiquement.

- Et toi Uquiorra ?

- Oui, répondit-il tout aussi laconiquement.

- Bien, maintenant vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au prochain appel. N'oubliez pas qu'une fête est organisée en l'honneur de nos nouveaux invités.

Tout le monde se leva et la Fraccion du Primera s'avança vers Ichigo en lui disant :

- T'as l'air plutôt marrant. Ça te dirait un petit combat avec moi et Stark ? dit-elle joyeusement.

- Oï Lilinette, tu pourrais me demander mon avis avant de vouloir le combattre. Moi je rentre dormir.

- Quoi ? Mais sans toi je suis nulle au combat !

- Techniquement tu ne te bat pas, c'est moi qui bouge dans tous les sens pendant que toi tu es immobile sous ta forme libérée.

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! s'exclama le roux - un peu ennuyé par leur conversation inintéressante - en se retournant pour suivre Grimmjow.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et les trois Fraccions d'Hallibel sourirent en disant :

- On a un nouveau casse-croûte.

******

Ichigo et Grimmjow arrivèrent à leur appartement lorsqu'Ichigo demanda :

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter les lieux, ça fera passer le temps. Puis si on a le temps on se fera un petit entraînement avant la fête, sourit Grimmjow avec son air de psychopathe.

- O.K, mais je dois faire quoi en tant que Fraccion du grand Grimmjow ?

- Un simple puissant maître suffisait. En tant que Fraccion, tu dois m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

- Même si tu me demandes par exemple de faire un strip-tease ? ironisa le shinigami remplaçant.

- Oui, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder ! s'exclama le bleuté qui vu son air ne rigolait pas cette fois.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Ichigo qui perdit son sourire.

-... Bon, tu viens ? On va faire la visite.

- D'accord, répondit Ichigo sur la défensive. Dis, est-ce que je dois obéissance aux autres Espadas ?

- A ceux qui sont au dessus de moi. Mais aux quatre derniers tu ne leur dois rien, tu peux même les tabasser bien que tu te fasses sûrement punir après. Mais mes ordres sont absolus par rapport aux autres Espadas.

Ils sortirent de la salle et Grimmjow les emmena jusqu'aux quartiers d'Ulquiorra où il vit son amie rousse qui était en train d'arracher un rictus meurtrier à Ulquiorra ce qui l'inquiéta car d'après ce qu'il savait, l'ébène n'était pas très expressif. Il décida donc de calmer Inoue en lui tapant la causette.

- Inoue, ça va comme tu veux ?

- Oui, Ulqui' est très gentil bien que peu expressif, répondit-elle. Au fait, Ulqui', y a t-il une cuisine quelque part ?

- Oui, au fond du couloir à gauche.

- Bien, j'y vais. Et elle partit en laissant son ami et son hôte seuls faisant lâcher à ce dernier un soupir de soulagement.

- Surtout ne mange pas ses plats, c'est dangereux... pour te donner une idée c'est 10 fois pire que lorsqu'elle parle, murmura Ichigo à l'oreille d'Ulquiorra avant de partir rejoindre Grimmjow, arrachant un visage d'effroi à Ulquiorra.

- Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? demanda le bleuté, surpris de la réaction du Cuatro.

- 'Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, lui répondit Ichigo.

Note : A modifié la phrase de Grimmjow après la question d'Ichigo en ce qui concerne son obéissance aux Epadas. A rajouté « aux ». A modifié la phrase où Grimmjow et Ichigo vont voir Orihime et Ulquiorra. A rajouté « vit » et « en train ». A rajouté un « d'Ulquiorra » après murmura Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4 : visite guidée

chapitre 4 : visite guidée

Chapitre 4 : Visite guidée

Grimmjow était aux anges, sa proie était devenue son allié suite à un pari, et grâce à l'honneur du shinigami, il ne pouvait pas briser sa promesse. Maintenant, le bleuté pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, le roux serait obligé d'obéir bien qu'il imagine mal le roux se laisser faire sans broncher.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensé par un bruit de lames qui s'entrechoquent l'espada sourit : ils arrivaient à la salle d'entraînement. Il dit à Ichigo :

-Ça te dirait un petit entraînement ?

- Je peux pas, on a laissé nos zanpakutôs dans la chambre.

- Mince, grommela le bleuté, je me faisais un plaisir à l'idée de te dégommer la tête.

- On se battra une prochaine fois, j'aimerais finir la visite des lieux si ça ne te dérange pas.

- O.K. si ça te fais plaiz'.

Et ils repartirent dans les couloirs. Ils passèrent devant les appartements d'Hallibel où des bruits de dispute se faisaient entendre, Grimmjow lui expliqua que c'était toujours comme ça quand on passait par ici, qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner.

Ils passèrent aussi devant celle de Nnoitra et de Stark d'où s'échappaient des ronflements sonores.

Quand ils passèrent devant les appartements de Szayel, une explosion retentit ainsi que le rire très spécial de l'Ochenta.

Ils arrivèrent devant le réfectoire et Grimmjow décréta qu'il était l'heure de manger. Ichigo fut heureux d'apprendre que les Arrancar ne mangeaient pas d'âmes mais des plats humains. Et comme les cuisiniers ne voulaient pas servir ou nourrir leur ennemi, il dut cuisiner. Ichigo leur prépara le seul plat qu'il savait faire : des spaghetti bolognaises. Lorsque le plat arriva, il s'assit en face de Grimmjow :

- Voilà, j'espère que ce sera bon, dit le roux, doutant un peu quant à ses qualités de cuisinier.

- J'ai bien fait de proposer de manger car c'est pas tous les jours que je pourrais manger quelque chose comme ça.

Il prit couteau et fourchette tout en regardant Ichigo planter sa fourchette dans les spaghetti, la faire tourner et en sortir des spaghetti enroulés autour de sa fourchette en disant à Grimmjow :

- C'est comme ça qu'il faut manger ce plat, commenta t-il en enfournant sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

Grimmjow fit de même mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de remonter la fourchette, les spaghetti tombaient dans l'assiette. Et pendant ce temps, Ichigo pouffait devant les tentative ratées de Grimmjow mais il finit par aider le bleuté quand celui-ci commença à faire la moue et à bouder.

- C'est affligeant, s'exprima tout haut Ichigo. Fais "ahh" Grimmjow.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et pu enfin mettre son repas dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, il marmonna un faible merci avec les joues un peu rouges de honte devant sa faiblesse face à un repas.

Ils sortirent du réfectoire après qu'Ichigo eut fini la vaisselle car les Arrancar-cuisiniers ne voulaient toujours pas faire leur boulot malgré les menaces de Grimmjow (dieu c'est qu'il est persuasif pourtant) ils allèrent jusqu'à la zone extérieure où Ichigo put voir un ciel bleu. Grimmjow lui expliqua que la lumière était faite par le Kidô et que tout ce qu'il le touche était vu par Aizen et lui expliqua que le dôme de lumière faisait parti du bâtiment.

Ichigo se dit qu'Aizen était débile d'avoir mis du sable dans un bâtiment. (je confirme)

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et repassèrent par leur chambre pour prendre leur zanpakutô puis allèrent jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement où ils se battirent gentiment - car Grimmjow ne voulait surtout pas le blesser son 1er jour - (il est prévenant notre Grimmjow) pendant 2 heures puis il partirent jusqu'à leur chambre se doucher


	5. Chapter 5: unshinigami, un arrancar

- Merde, on va être en retard, Aizen va être en colère ! pensa Grimmjow. Puis soudain une idée lui vint et un regard lubrique se figea sur son visage.

- Grimmjow, je peux prendre ma douche en premier ? demanda Ichigo.

- Oui, vas-y, répondit Grimmjow dont la tête n'avait pas changé.

Ichigo se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude, et pour la première fois de la journée, il était complètement détendu. Après tout, qui pourrait bien venir l'embêter dans une douche ?

Il appréhendait la soirée à venir : il se disait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines car depuis qu'il avait rencontré Aizen, il sentait qu'on l'observait avec une envie de meurtre, surtout le Quinta Espada. Le roux ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que cet Arrancar était quelqu'un qui allait lui causer des problèmes.

Ichigo était tellement plongé dans ses pensée qu'il n'entendit pas quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain ni quand celui ci enleva ses vêtement, mais il le remarqua lorsque la porte de la douche s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Grimmjow dénudé.

- Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda Ichigo.

- Je me douche avec toi car sinon on sera en retard. Pourquoi, ça te gène ? répondit Grimmjow

- Mouais... bah tourne toi s'il te plaît.

-O.K.

Et Grimmjow se retourna, ainsi qu'Ichigo. Mais lorsque ce dernier ne se doutait plus, Grimmjow vint enlacer le roux par derrière, faisant sentir à ce dernier sa verge gonflée par le désir.

- Ah ! cria le roux en un petit bruit aigu, tu fous quoi là ?

- Allons, je sais que t'en as autant envie que moi, ça se voit, expliqua le bleuté tout en désignant le sexe dressé du shinigami.

- Mais... commença le plus jeune qui fut coupé par l'Espada qui le retourna, le plaqua contre le mur puis l'embrassa, mordant la lèvre inférieure du roux, les faisant s'entrouvrir pour que la langue du plus vieux cherche sa jumelle. Ce fut le premier baiser du roux, et lorsque le bleuté essaya de casser le baiser, le plus jeune lui attrapa la nuque pour le faire continuer. Le baiser se termina lorsque le plus jeune fut à bout de souffle.

- Alors, tu as aimé ? demanda Grimmjow d'une voix sensuelle.

- Ah, ah, furent les seules choses que pu dire le roux, alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête affirmativement.

- Tu me rassures, se réjouit Grimmjow tout en descendant plus bas.

- Attends, que fais-tu ? demanda Ichigo.

- Je t'excite, répondit Grimmjow tout en léchant l'un des tétons du plus jeune et caressant l'autre du bout des doigts.

Ses caresses eurent l'effet attendu, faisant gémir le plus jeune. Puis, les deux mains se mirent à caresser le roux alors que la langue de Grimmjow descendait plus bas, refaisant le contour des muscles du plus jeune pendant que la douche étouffait les gémissements du roux. Goûtant à chaque grain de peau, la langue de Grimmjow arrivait à l'objet de ses fantasmes : la colonne de chair d'Ichigo.

Grimmjow la prit en bouche, léchant le bout de la verge du plus jeune, faisant des va-et-viens lents et forts puis de plus en plus rapides, arrachant des gémissements au shinigami.

- Attends Grimm, je viens... arrête de... ah... disait le roux entre deux gémissements.

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, le bleuté y alla encore plus fort. Et, dans un dernier gémissement, Ichigo se lâcha dans la bouche du plus vieux, qui avala le tout avant de dire :

- A ton tour maintenant, Ichi, souffla le bleuté dans l'oreille du plus jeune. Devant l'air ahuri de ce dernier, le plus vieux prit la tête du roux avant de la faire descendre jusqu'à son propre sexe et ce dernier comprit ce que voulait le bleuté. Il avança donc sa tête, léchant le bout de la queue du plus vieux en lui arrachant un soupir ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Il entreprit donc de faire des va-et-viens rapides dès le début, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir au bleuté. Puis, lorsque ce dernier allait se lâcher, il arrêta tout mouvement, et mit sa main sur les fesses du plus vieux.

- Tu veux me prendre, c'est ça ? demanda Grimmjow.

Ichigo hocha de la tête, alors le bleuté reprit avec son air de psychopathe :

- Je crois que ça va être le contraire.

Il prit le roux, le retourna, et ce dernier se retrouva à quatre pattes.

- C'est humiliant d'être comme ça, murmura le roux.

- Peut-être, mais tu auras moins mal, et crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose, répliqua Grimmjow.

- D'accord, soupira le rouquin.

Grimmjow lécha sa main, et une fois ses doigt, recouverts de salive, il mit le premier à l'intérieur du plus jeune, suivi de près par un autre, arrachant un cri de surprise à Ichigo, qui commençait à sentir une douleur au niveau du bassin. Mais le bleuté ne lui permit pas de réfléchir plus longtemps et commença un mouvement de va-et-viens avec ses deux doigts ce qui eut pour effet de déformer le visage du plus jeune sous la douleur. Puis, cette dernière s'en alla .

Quand le plus vieux toucha la boule de nerf, il ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir. Et lorsque le troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres, Ichigo ressentit juste encore plus de plaisir.

Lorsque Grimmjow sentit que le roux était prêt il enleva ses doigts et colla son sexe contre l'anneau de chair du plus jeune avant de l'enfoncer doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser.

Ichigo exprima son envie de sensation en reculant d'un coup sec, faisant comprendre ce qu'il voulait au plus vieux qui ne put s'empêcher de sortir l'un de ses sourires carnassiers. Il pilonna alors le plus jeune qui soupira puis cria de plaisir. Et, dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres, les deux amants se libérèrent, Grimmjow sur Ichigo, et ce dernier sur le sol. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux avant que Grimmjow ne regarde sa pendule et voit l'heure. Il s'écria :

-Merde, la fête !


End file.
